Espada Quiz
by closedofHeart
Summary: A quiz designed to see whenever you can be a member of the Espada, rated for humour and extreme evilness on Aizen.


I don't own bleach. Take out a piece of paper and write down either A, B, C or D. The results are at the bottom. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Welcome to the Espada written examinations test, this test is designed to figure your true potential as the member of the Espada. This test is designed to weed out those undesirables and present a strong united force to Aizen-sama. You have an hour to answer thirty questions; the results will be shown at the bottom of the script. You may begin.**

**1-You were to see an old female arrancar crossing the road you would:**

A: help her across

B: Ignore her, she knows the risk

C: Ignore her she knows the risk Old lady? What old lady?

D: Eat her

**2-If other members of the Espada are in danger and need your help you would**:

A: save them

B: say "oops sorry, I didn't see you there," when they die

C: stand by and watch them die recording their death

D: Kill them and and absorb their reiatsu

**3-Aizen is angry, someone had broken into the kitchen and destroyed all the tea, would you:**

A: speak up and tell the truth

B: remained expressionless and pretend it wasn't you

C: say "Alright! Where's the booze?"

D: Blame it on Kurosaki Ichigo even if you never met him

**4-Its an all you can eat buffet and the queue is VERY long do you:**

A: Wait in line like everyone else

B: Throw your rank about to get in front

C: Kick people out of the line (forcefully)

D: Eat the people in line (fast-food)

**6-You tired and wants to sleep but your next-door neighbors are holding a rowdy party. Do you:**

A: Complain to Aizen

B: Invite yourself in, crash the damn thing

C: Invite a few friends and make a party rowdier than theirs

D: Cero your neighbors, you need you sleep

**6-Aizen comes to the meeting with messed up hair, he had lost his hair gel, do you:**

A: Pretend its nothing and continue the meeting

B: make fun of him (lightly)

C: Laugh (loudly)

D: Offer him a bottle of glue disguised as hair-gel

**7-Ulquiorra's drunk and does a striptease on the meeting room table, do you**:

A: look genuinely horrified

B: enjoy it, even going so far as to give him a pole as a prop

C: drool, and take pictures video

D: go ahead and have sex with him on the table

**8-At the meeting Szayel drones on and on about scientific theory do you:**

A: try hard to stay awake, going so far as to put needles in your clothes

B: Sleep, ignoring Aizen's glare

C: leave saying "I've had enough."

D: Take your chair and bash him on the head and several sensitive places

**9-If Ichimaru's possessed and needs a good solid whack to be exorcised, do you:**

A: use a book (Harry potter book five)

B: a shovel (it works in the movies)

C: use your fist to pound the hell out off him and say "its for your own good."

D: Sex, a good banging is a good wacking right?

**10-Stark keeps sleeping, what do you do to wake him up for good?**

A: give up

B: give up

C: give up

D: give up

**11-Arronio is really ugly, how do you tell that to his face without him beating the crap out of you?**

A: tell him the truth (he kills you)

B: use sign language

C: laugh in his face you outrank him

D: tell him Yami says he's really ugly, and watch the sparks fly

**12-You go to and finds out that someone has written a very explicit yaoi or Yuri about you, do you:**

A: Go to the writer in person and protest

B: appreciate it, "him, its quite good."

C: go write a fanfiction about the author with a MA rating

D: Go to the writer in person and ask for a fanfiction with you banging all the bishies

**13-Your favorite music is:**

A: Anything Aizen likes

B: Any classical stuff that evil villains like

C: Anything to do sex

D: I don't listen to any music but my own

**14-One of your Espada colleges like someone from the human world do you:**

A: report it to Aizen

B: Encourage it be a matchmaker

C: Ignore it none of my business

D: Kill that someone and dangle the remains in front of him/her

**15-Its Halibel's birthday what do you buy for her:**

A: a card and some chocolate

B: A bra

C: Nothing why should I bother?

D: A condom, "wanna have a go baby?"

**16-Grimmjow's drunk and is doing a striptease on the table, do you:**

A: vomit violently all over the floor

B: encourage him, going so far as to give him a tong, telling him to dance in it

C: look Emo, "why me…"

D: Have sex with him anyway, he's hot!

**18-You bring Ulquiorra to the real world, after you did what you came here to do, you would:**

A: drink tea with him at some café

B: go clothes shopping with him and enjoy making him blush

C: tell him to go back by himself, and you stay behind so you can enjoy the pleasures of the human world alone

D: Make him the uke in some deserted alley

**19-Szayel has REALLY long pink hair, do you:**

A: Give him looks of disapproval

B: ask him for hair tips

C: dye it blue your favorite color

D: Shave him bald while he's asleep

**20-Arronio is drunk and is doing a striptease on the table, do you:**

A: turn your back and run away

B: turn your back and use your arrancar version of shunpo

C: bash him over the head to say your eyes

D: tell him to change into Kaien Shiba so you can have sex with him, if he refuses kill him.

**21-If you are hungry, what do you normally eat?**

A: any hollow you see

B: human food

C: any shinigami you see

D: Any hot-looking bishie, Espada, shinigami, you'll eat them all, yum yum.

**22-If you were walking in Hueco Mundo and saw Ulquiorra alone and vulnerable will you:**

A: greet him and asked to accompany him together

B: glomp him from behind yelling "BOO!" and make fun of his reaction

C: Cero him, get rid of the competition

D: Glomp him and do what you want with him

**23-If you absolutely have to wake Stark up what do you use?**

A: your arrancar mask, especially if it has a pointy end

B: your Zanpakuto

C: throw him out off a high window and run fast

D: do you-know-what to him _HARD_

**24-Stark finally wakes up and comes after you like an angry beast**:

A: apologize hoping he'll forgive

B: blame it on Aizen

C: fight him if he tries to kill you, at least you die a hero

D: smirk and say, "another round?"

**25-Noitora is stalking you with an evil smirk on his face, do you:**

A: confront him directly and tell him to stop

B: mock him, bully him, and say threatening things like, "I know what you did last night"

C: Attack him knowing that there's a 50 percent chance he could pawned you

D: rape your stalker; make him beg for mercy, enough said.

**26-the Espada went on a trip to the hot springs together with your three superiors, when you take a bath, do you:**

A: go to the woman's side where you'll only have Halibel for company

B: go to the men's side where you can have the men for company

C: destroy the dividing wall separating the genders, yelling "MIX BATH!!"

D: kick all the ugly members out, leaving the bishies and have your own reversal harem

**27-To you what is the hottest pairing?**

A: me xUlquiorra

B: me xIchimaru

C: me xGrimmjow

D: what the hell? I'll take ALL OF THE BISHIES.

**28-If you were given an English test which part of the test will you excel in?**

A: Composition

B: Hmm, the examiner is hot…um..Oral? (physical)

C: gives up, I NOT HUMAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD !!

D: take over the exam hall by killing every human inside, yelling "Espadas do not take test."

**29-the two nameless Espada need names, what would you call them?**

A: I wait for their names to appear first

B: Aizen's dogs

C: they'll kill me if I insult them, **whispers**

D: I don't talk to ugly people

**30-there's a certain bishie arrancar that you have your eye on, when you suddenly have a chance alone with him you would:**

A,give up, nevermind, I am happy to watch that person from afar

B: profess your love

C: do some crude flirting and if that doesn't work, seduction

D: bash him over the head and drag him away by the hair to do what you want

End Of Paper

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Test result, the following analysis are the result if you got the majority of the same letter, if its an equal number (Which I doubt), do this test again until you have a majority.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

A/N:To prevent accidental peeking i have set this partition, please, do the test, then the bottom will be fun.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

RESULTS YOU HAVE MOSTLY:

As: If you joined the Espada it must really be a fluke, you better say your prayers because someone is going to kill you soon. Its either that or quit. Goodbye.

_**A laser suddenly pops up and zaps you. FAIL!!!! You die.**_

Bs: You have some potential. But I think you are more of a fan girlish type, try to work on being a great meanie. Maybe you try for the Akatsuki test instead. Goodbye.

_**Suddenly a wormhole pops out and teleports you to konoha. **_

Cs: You are a rebel, we like that, you are officially accepted into the lower ranks of the Espada, work hard to make your way to the top. Congratulations!!!

_**You can choose whenever to accept it or go for Akatsuki test. **_

Ds: You are a demon, we love your vicious nature. But you are too violent. So it is our greatest regret to re..ARGGGHHH…(Dies)

_**You suddenly went on a rampage and killed the examiners. Hungry for more blood you noticed a small sidedoor.**_

Owari

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Review and tell me results please, so i can work to make the Akatsuki one better. (noticing the angry fans)

Me: what the…how..how did you…

Reader: HOW dare you make me fail KILLLLL!

Me: Go after Aizen instead!! (Running)

Aizen: Me?! YOU SET THE TEST !!! HEY STOP!! ARRRGGHHHH!!!!


End file.
